


Home

by darkandtwisty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dean In Love, Dean is Loved, Drabbles, F/M, Feels, First Kiss, Love, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Hatred, Supernatural - Freeform, drabble prompts, hunter reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandtwisty/pseuds/darkandtwisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks it's too dangerous for him and the reader to be together and the reader fights for what they want.</p><p>#2 "I look at you and I'm... I'm home." & #12 "You don't get to do that." from my drabble prompt list on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have an unhealthy obsession with writing Dean angst. 
> 
> Let me know any tips you have for when I right Dean, I don't know how well I write him...

 

“We can't do this. You don't- you can't feel that way about me Y/N.” 

“Dammit Dean, stop. You don't get to do that! You don't get to kiss me and tell me you have feelings for me and then when I tell you I feel the same way, you give me some bullshit excuse as to why we can't be together. You don't get to tell me how I feel about you!”

This all started because Dean had kissed you. You were leaning against Baby after a particularly gruesome hunt; one that almost cost you your life, and he kissed you. It was rough and intense, the sheer passion behind it making your knees weak. You had been longing for that kiss for years, wondering what it would be like to taste him; to feel him underneath your hands and have him want you the way you wanted him.

Now you knew, and you wanted more; craved more, but of course Dean had himself convinced that you two being together; that you tied to him in that way, put an instant target on your back. Maybe he was right, but you didn't care. He was worth it.

“I'm poison Y/N, you have to know that.”

“No, I don't have to “know” anything. You're a good man. I will never believe that you are anything other than _good_ , Dean Winchester.” 

“The things I've done, the people I've hurt- I've hurt you, I've been the reason you've almost been killed before!”

All the blame he placed on himself, all the self-hatred he felt, was laid out on the table now, clear as day for you to see and it broke your heart.

You crossed the room until you and Dean were standing merely inches apart. His jaw was clenched tight, hidden emotion lying behind his beautiful green eyes, that you couldn't help but get lost in.

“You saved me Dean, in more ways than one. You're- you're everything to me. I look at you and I'm-,” You swallowed hard, placing a hand on his chest over his heart,” I'm home.”

Dean had saved you in every way possible. He had saved hundreds, maybe even thousands of lives; sacrificed himself more than once for the greater good. He's risked his life for you, and Sam and every single person he has ever loved more times than any one person can count. _How is that not good in his eyes?_

His gaze softened, he placed his hand over yours; curling his fingers around your thumb and across your palm.

He opened his mouth and shut it a few times before finding his voice, “I want this. I shouldn't and I'm selfish for wanting you but I do, don't you ever doubt that.” 

You brought your other hand up to cup his cheek, “Then stop fighting it, please.” His eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into your touch.

“I need you.” He whispered, his voice straining with desperation. 

You sighed a breath of relief, “I need you too, Dean.” Your hand reached to thread through his short brown hair and his hand curved around you to rest on the small of your back, pulling you forward and leaning down to press his lips to yours.


End file.
